Lost Love Ones
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU of movie. Dedicated to the people who lost lives on 911. Alan goes to the Trade Center on 911. Story is a lot better than the summary. Kind of a tragedy. You'll see why.


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Thunderbirds.

Author's note: I know I've done lots of stuff on 9/11 on my other account, but I need to do this one. And also, I don't want to have a lot of stories on this account unless I've finished the other ones. This takes place AU of the 2004 movie.

Chapter1: The Beginning of the End

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning in September. Alan Tracy walked down to the Twin Towers and went in. Scott had to go to a meeting at Tracy Enterprises and he wanted to visit the World Trade Center while Scott was in the meeting. Their father had suggested that Alan would go with Scott for a brief break. At home, Alan and Gordon had been fighting almost every day.

"Wow this is amazing" he mumbled to himself as he looked out at the city. He had been out on the roof. He went back into the building and went to leave to go visit the Metropolitan Museum (AN: I think that's the name of it). When, he was on the 50th floor, he heard a loud noise and looked out a window. What he saw shocked him. A plane was headed straight for them. He was so stunned that his feet didn't move.

"Oh my gosh" a woman yelled as a loud explosion sounded and the building rocked. His International Rescue instincts kicked in.

"Everyone! Head to the stairs and try not to run" he called. They surprisingly did as he told them to. He had expected them to not listen to him because he was an 'ordinary' teenager. He made sure everyone was off that floor and went down to the next one. After the second time he did it, he called his family.

"International Rescue, how can I help you" John's voice rang over the com-link. He sighed, John had to be really busy to not recognize his com-link.

"John, tell the others to get over here. A plane just hit the North Tower and………" he began. He was interrupted when he heard another explosion in the building next to them. People around him screamed in fright. He turned around to see what was happening. He was on the floor coaching everyone.

"A plane has just hit the South Tower" a guy called running in. The whole stairway mumbled in fear. Alan raked his hand through his hair.

"Alan! What's happening? Where are you" John asked. He had his full attention on him.

"I was trying to tell you before that the North Tower, the one I'm, has been hit by a plane and as you know the South Tower has just been hit. I need you to get the others over here. Have someone bring Thunderbird One over to Scott" Alan said calmly._**

* * *

**_

_**Tracy Enterprises (minutes before first plane):**_

Scott was sitting in the meeting. The guy was starting to get boring and he was trying his best not to fall asleep. Yeah, he **had** to do it and he kind of liked them, but there could be times where they were boring.

"Sir! I'm sorry to interrupt, but a plane has just hit the North Tower" a secretary said. Scott had just closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep when she said that. He jolted awake. That was the building Alan had visited. He shot out of the chair and ran out of the building without second thought. Once he was outside, he contacted Tracy Island.

"Dad, have your heard from Alan yet" he asked anxiously. His father looked at him crazy.

"No, why would I" Jeff asked his son. He hadn't heard about the attacks yet. Tears began to form in Scott's eyes.

"Dad, the North Tower has been hit by a plane. That's the tower he was in" Scott told him crying. Jeff went pale.

"I haven't heard anything yet, I'll keep a watch" Jeff said before they hang up._**

* * *

**_

_**Tracy Island (same time):**_

Jeff Tracy shut off his computer screen. He felt sick to the stomach. His youngest was in trouble and had the possibility of dying. He didn't know how he was going to tell his sons, just that he had to tell them. He summoned the remaining sons on the island to his office.

"What's wrong dad" Virgil asked as him and Gordon walked in. Tin-Tin and Fermat also came in and sat down. He looked at Gordon sadly, he knew both of them had fought before Alan left.

"I wanted to tell you that…………that…………" he stumbled on the words. Virgil cocked his head at his father.

"That what dad? Is everyone okay" he asked. They all noticed Jeff's color. Jeff began to cry softly. He didn't have to deal with anything like this since Lucille died. This began to worry the kids.

"Mr. Tracy, what's wrong" Tin-Tin asked.

"A-Alan went to the World Trade Center a-and the Tower he was in was hit by a plane" he told them. Tin-Tin gasped and nearly fainted. Virgil's eyes widened and his mouthed looked like a fish.

"D-Dad, t-that can't be true" Gordon stuttered. Jeff nodded sadly. He gasped in shock. Then, the computer blinked and Jeff quickly turned on the computer. John's face appeared on the screen.

"JOHN! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE CALLING TO JUST TALK! ALAN'S IN TROUBLE" Gordon screamed crying. He had instantly broke. He knew that the towers were huge and to hurt **those** buildings would need something big to ram into it.

"I'm not calling just to talk. Alan contacted me from in the towers" he stated simply. Jeff opened his mouth to talk, but Gordon interrupted.

"He did! Is he okay? What floor is he on" Gordon asked quickly. John looked at him.

"I don't know what floor he was on and he's okay. He said to call you guys and for you to get over there" he replied. Gordon was at his portrait in seconds. Tin-Tin was also at hers in seconds. Fermat followed her and Jeff shut the communications down and went to his.

"Thunderbirds are go" he yelled and they were off.

* * *

_**Manhattan (Twin Towers same time):**_

Alan was still helping people get down the stairs when he heard the too familiar rumble of the Thunderbirds. He sighed in relief. One of them came running in a window. He recognized it as Gordon.

"Get out of here" Gordon hissed at him. Alan glared at him. He thought his brother was still mad at him.

"How'd you get in here anyway" he growled at him. Gordon smacked him in the head.

"How do you think bird brain" he mumbled quietly.

"Ran up the stairs" he said sarcastically, then he turned serious "I can't believe you jumped from Thunderbird 2 to a window! You could have fallen to your death".

"At least I would have gotten to tell you I was sorry in person" Gordon said calmly. Alan's blue eyes shifted to him.

"You really mean it" he asked. He had forgotten about directing the people since they had it down pat and turned towards his brother. The two had also attracted the attention form the people on the stairs waiting to get out.

"Of course I do. How do you think I would have felt not being able to say I'm sorry before the possibility of never seeing you again? Never seeing my only baby brother again" Gordon told him strictly.

"I'm sorry too" Alan said. They continued to help._**

* * *

**_

_**Fifty-seven minutes later:**_

A loud rumble shook the ground everyone screamed. Gordon's watch came to life.

"Gordon! Are you two okay" Jeff asked.

"We're fine dad. What happened" he asked. Jeff's face was sullen.

"The South Tower collapsed. Thank goodness none of your brothers was in it" he replied. Gordon and Alan looked at each other.

"Dad do you know how long it will be before this tower collapses" Alan asked. Jeff shook his head.

"I have no clue Alan. This structure could collapse any minute" he told them (AN: The North Tower collapsed one hour and twenty-five minutes after the South Tower).

"Oh gosh, we better get these people out fast" they both said at the same time. They went about business.

* * *

Don't worry I won't actually kill the IR members. I wish I didn't have to hurt anybody in the towers, but it unfortunately doesn't work that way. This chapter is dedicated to those who risked their lives to save others. 


End file.
